Vaclav Karas
Vaclav and Josefka were born in Bohemia (modern Czech Republic). They married on June 20, 1858 at Drahonuv Ujezd, Plzen, Bohemia. They immigrated to America in 1875 and settled in Nebraska. Their children were Albert, Mary, James, Celestina, Martin, Frank, and Anna. All were born in Bohemia, except Frank and Anna who were born in Nebraska. They are buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, Pawnee County, Nebraska. See also: * Ancestors of Steve Peterson * Harry Fencil (grandson) Special thanks to Bob and Frances Blecha for photographs and information. Connection to Lundberg House Vaclav Karas ▬ Josefka Votruba ▼ ▼ Christina Karas ▼ Harry Fencil ▼ Gordon Fencil ▼ Steve Peterson ▼ Anna Peterson Children Alberto (Albert) J. Karas Alberto was the eldest sibling. He was born 1859 in Bohemia, and he was 15 or 16 when the family immigrated. He changed his name to the Americanized "Albert". He married to Anna Marie "Mary" Hrdlicka on August 7, 1881 at Wilber, Saline County, Nebraska. They had four children: Fannie, Ora, Lee, and Jay Delbert. Albert and Mary later divorced. Albert then married Julia Mae Muhldorf on November 7, 1914 at Falls City, Nebraska. Mary apparently never remarried. Albert died August 26, 1939 in Table Rock, Nebraska and is buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock. His first wife, Mary, died in 1954 and is buried in Elk Creek, Johnson County, Nebraska. His second wife, Julia, died February 16, 1957 and is buried in Bohemian Cemetery with her husband. Children: * Fannie Karas * Ora Karas * Lee Karas - born 1892, died 1909 at age 16 or 17. He is buried in the same cemetery as his mother Mary. * Jay Delbert Links: * Find-a-Grave Maria (Mary) Karas Hanna Mary was born on June 2, 1866 in Bohemia. She was nine years old when the family immigrated. She married Frank Hanna on September 28, 1881. She became a member of ZCBJ Lodge in 1910. Frank died on May 23, 1935. Mary died on November 20, 1941. They had ten children: * Roy Hanna - married Minnie Buman. * Lillie Boyd * Ella Hynek * Edd Hanna - born in 1886. Married Anna Hubka on February 17, 1909 at Pawnee City, Nebraska. Their children were Elsie, Eddie, and Evelyn. He died January 25, 1945. * Charle Hannah - married Mary Hubka. * Harry Hanna - died May 20, 1933. * William Hanna - born September 3, 1885. Married Anna Kolacny on March 8, 1915 at Pawnee County, Nebraska. Died November 19, 1932. * Baby girl - died in infancy. Links: * Find-a-Grave Vaclav (Wenzl James) C. Karas Vaclav was born January 26, 1867 in Bohemia. He was 7 or 8 when the family immigrated. "Wenzl" is the German form of Vaclav, and during the immigration he was sometimes recorded as Wenzl on the German ship. He later changed his name to James, the English translation of Vaclav. He married to Anna Kovanda on August 10, 1892 in Pawnee County, Nebraska. They had one daughter, Lilie, who died in infancy. Anna died February 2, 1894. James remarried Anna Nemecek on March 7, 1896. They had two children: Lewis and Rudolph. Children: * Lilie Karas - born July 26, 1893. Died September 10 the same year. She is buried in Bohemian Cemetery. * Lewis Wilbur Karas - born September 11, 1997. Married Emma Viola Hubka on April 16, 1919. They had two children: Erma and Irene. Emma died in 1919. Lewis remarried Otylie Mary Kotalik on March 11, 1931 in Pawnee County. They had two children: Robert and Mary Ann. * Rudolph V. "Rudy" Karas - born October 14, 1900 in Table Rock, NE. Died October 16, 1995 in Elkhorn, Douglas County, NE. Links: * Find-a-Grave Celestina (Christina) Karas Fencl Martin Karas Frank Karas Born December 2, 1877. He married Emilia Horalek on April 13, 1898, Pawnee County, Nebraska. Emilia was the daughter of Vaclav "James" & Mary (Vancura) Horalek, and she was one of ten children. She was raised by her aunt and uncle, Rose (Fidrmuc) and Frank Horalek. Frank died on March 6, 1957. Emilia died on January 29, 1979 at the age of 101 years. They had four children: Emma, Edd, Elsie, Minnie, and Lillian. Links: * Find-a-Grave Anna Karas Nemechek Born April 24, 1878. She married William Nemechek on April 14, 1896 in Pawnee County, Nebraska. They had five children: William, Louis, Anna, Roy, and Benny. Anna died April 7, 1904, leaving William with three young children. William was the son of Frantisek Nemecek and Katerina Fidermutz. He was a co-owner of the Nemechek Brothers store with his brother, John Nemechek. After his wife's death, he remarried Mary Rebecca Hroch, widow of Anthony Hroch. She also had one son already, Anthony Jr. She and William had another child, Florence. Timeline Photos Vaclav & Josefka Karas family, circa 1880 Frank, Vaclav, Josefka, Martin, Celestina, Anna. The three oldest children, Albert, Mary, and James, are not pictured. Vaclav and Josefka Karas family Back, left to right: Frank, Mary, Martin, Celestina, Anna Front, left to right: Jim, Vaclav, Josefka, Albert Martin Karas & Aloisie Sebek on their wedding day October 8, 1895 in Pawnee City, Nebraska. Aloisie and Ella Bessie Karas Wife and daughter of Martin Karas. A Czech Band Martin and Bowman Karas are in this band led by Ludvik Eicha. The members: Frank Blecha, Pete Blecha, Martin Karas, Joe Blaker, Frank Tenk, Frank Karas, Bowman Karas, Rudolph Blaker, Ed Tenk, and leader Ludvik Eicha. The photo is undated. James C. Karas and Anna Nemechek wedding picture March 7, 1896. Attendants were (standing) Anna Karas and Will Nemechek, who then married April 14, 1896. Emilia (Meline) Mae Horalek Wife of Frank Karas. Apparently on her wedding day, 1898. Frank Karas family, 1900 Frank, Emma, Emilia Mae holding baby Edd. Willam & Anna Nemechek family, circa 1902 With sons Roy and Lewis. Edd & Anna Hanna Perhaps this was at their wedding in 1909. He was the son of Frank Hanna and Mary Karas. Frank Karas family, 1910 Back: Minnie & Emma. Middle: Frank, Edd, Mae. Front: Elsie. Vaclav & Josefka, circa 1914 Documents & Articles Table Rock Historical Society * Karas family photos * Nemechek Brothers Grocery and Dry Goods Find-a-Grave * Vaclav Karas: Vaclav Karas was born at Biskoupky #2, Drahonuv Ujezd, Bohemia. He married Jozefka Votrubova on Jun 20, 1858 at Drahonuv Ujezd, Plzen, Bohemia. They immigrated to America on Sep 10, 1875 with five of their children: Albert, Mary, James C., Celestina, and Martin. Two more children, Frank and Anna, were added to the family in Nebraska. In 1876 Vaclav built a rock house on 40 acres of land southeast of Table Rock, Nebraska, in Section 16, Township 2 North, Range 12 East, Sheridan Precinct, Pawnee County, Nebraska. In the same year his brother, Josef Karas and family came from Chicago, and lived with Vaclav and his family until their home was built on adjoining land. Vaclav and Jozefka lived in the rock house and farmed on the same farm until their deaths, Jozefka in 1917 and Vaclav in 1918. As of 2015, the rock house still stands, although in very poor condition. * Martin Karas: Martin was born Oct 25, 1873 at Biskoupky #10, Drahonuv Ujezd, Bohemia. He immigrated to the United States on 10 Sep 1875, at the age of 1 year, 10 months. Port of departure was Bremen, Germany, ship name was Braunschweig, port of arrival was Baltimore, Maryland. He immigrated with his parents, Vaclav and Jozefka Karas, and siblings Alberto, Maria, Vaclav "Wenzl", and Celestina. While a young man he farmed 120 acres in Section 16, Township 2 North, Range 12 East, Sheridan Precinct, Pawnee County, Nebraska with his father Vaclav and brother Frank. He later built a new home and farm buildings, while his parents and brother lived in the rock house. He married Aloise Sebek on Oct 8, 1895, and their two daughters, Josephine and Ella, were born. Aloise's health failed at the age of 45 years, and on Nov 18, 1918, she passed away. Martin's brother Frank and wife Mae opened their home to him and his 8-year-old daughter Ella. Ella also made her home with her married sister Josephine Hunzeker and family from time to time. Later, brother Frank Karas, wife Mae and daughter Lily moved into Martin's home where they lived for several years. Martin moved to Table Rock in 1947, and the farmstead was vacant until the Eli Yoder (Amish) family bought it in 2008. Category:Ancestors of Steve Peterson Category:People